Telephone users commonly use telephones in places which are generally accessible to multiple users, the telephones being subjected to fairly frequent us by relatively large numbers of people. Phones come into close contact with the ear and mouth areas of numerous different users and create a risk that harmful bacteria and germs ma be transferred from one user to another. It is difficult for a telephone user to clean the mouthpiece and earpiece of a telephone receiver prior to use to remove harmful bacteria, germs and other contagious and infectious agents that may be present. Therefore, a need exists for a portable, disposable sanitary cover for telephone receivers that is easily attachable and removable and will prevent the user from contracting bacteria or the like from telephones.